The present disclosure relates to the displaying images employing a coherent light source.
Coherent light sources such as laser devices are commonly used in display systems. When a rough surface is illuminated by a coherent laser beam, the rough surface usually exhibits a salt-and-pepper speckled appearance. The seemingly random pattern is referred to as a “speckle pattern.” The speckle pattern is a random intensity pattern produced by the interference of the laser's coherent wavefronts reflected off the rough surface. When a laser is used as a light source in a display system, a speckle pattern often superimposes on the display image produced by the display system. The speckle pattern can be rather distracting to the viewer and can degrade the quality of the display image.